


Treat Yo'Self

by calmdowncold



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmdowncold/pseuds/calmdowncold
Summary: Finn & Sami always have room for new friends. Especially when that friend comes hand-in-hand with icy delicious treats.





	Treat Yo'Self

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahdeemohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/gifts).



> for my best homie in the world, Jax, who I frantically texted when the video broke of Finn interacting with Tony.

Finn exhaled hard, feeling a tightening in his lungs. 

“Five more, baby, let’s go!” 

Sami was a good sport. Since Finn had decided that he wanted to accomplish a random goal every week, Sami was there to yell encouragements and praise successes and, in this case, hold Finn’s Vans-clad feet to the floor while he worked on this week’s task. 

“Go baby, go! Three more!” 

Finn had decided he wanted to do five-hundred ab crunches in one day, for no real reason other than the thrill of the challenge. Now with a borderline excruciating level of lactic acid buildup, Finn squeezed his eyes closed to avoid having sweat drip in them as Sami counted down his last three. 

“Four hundred ninety eight… four hundred ninety nine… five hundred! Yeah!” 

Finn fell flat on his back, panting and satisfied. Sami applauded his performance. 

“You did it! And with time to spare, it’s only… 11:36PM.” 

“Ugh… hell yeah.” Finn grunted. He staggered to his feet from the towel that Sami had laid on the locker room floor as a makeshift exercise mat. Sami passed over a bottle of water that had long since turned warm, but Finn still chugged it greedily. 

“Now hop in the shower, I wanna get to the hotel before it’s too late!” Sami said, snatching his hoodie from a hook in his locker and pulling it on. 

“Uh huh, me too… I uh…” Finn looked all around the room until he caught himself in the mirror. Sweat glistening, hair a ruffled mess, and chest heaving with his deep breaths… An idea. 

“What time ya got?” 

“Uh.” Sami glanced at his cell phone. “11:38PM. I think we’re the only ones still here.” 

Finn nodded, more to his reflection than to Sami. 

“I can do more.” 

“What! You just-” 

But before Sami could finish his protest, his husband was back on the floor and cranking out another set of ten. 

Finn heard the distinct sound of the noisy locker room door opening, past his own heartbeat in his ears. He figured Sami would be more than capable of explaining away what was going on, if whoever entered even cared. 

Sami would probably explain whether they cared or not. 

“Babe, I do wanna get back soon… Are you even keeping count now?” 

“Dat one was like, five-oh-seven or somethin’.” Finn growled, voice strained as he kept his core activated and tight. 

“Hon. Come on. You did it.” Sami deadpanned. 

“Sami!” Finn fell to his back again after five hundred and nine. “I dunno if you seen, but da WWE universe voted me best abs in history, okay? Dats a responsibility I gotta uphold forever!” 

“Oh my god, you sound like such a douche.” Sami couldn’t help but laugh. 

Finn smiled from the floor. “I would laugh wit’ ya but it hurts to move…” 

“Hey man!” 

Finn turned to the sound of a distinct voice. 

“I got number three in that ab contest thing and you’re kinda puttin’ me to shame here.” said the person who had just entered, a basketball shorts and tank top clad Tony Nese. 

“Tony!” Finn grinned and pushed himself up from the ground. “Hey t’anks for helpin’ me an’ Sasha wit dat video. We won!” 

“You’re just winning things left and right!” Tony said. 

“Eh, only ‘cause I got good company helpin’ me out.” Finn said, breathless, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. 

“My pleasure.” Tony nodded and went about his business, packing this and that up from his locker. His was the only one, besides the husbands’, still occupied. 

Sami nagged a bit more until Finn hopped in the shower, dried and dressed in record time. 

“Ready to head out?” Sami asked as Finn emerged from the showers, running a towel through his short hair. 

“Yeah, I’m... “ Finn trailed off, noticing that Tony hadn’t left yet. He was sitting now, curled up on a locker room bench, idly playing with his phone. Finn hadn’t heard any conversation between him and Sami while he was showering, so curiosity got the better of him. 

“Tony, mate, are you waitin’ fer the guys?” Finn asked. He wasn’t entirely sure who ‘the guys’ could have been, since he never saw Tony hang around anyone in particular as of late. It was odd. 

“What? Oh, um!” Tony looked up from his phone, wide-eyed like a doe. “Yeah, I’m just uh… yeah, for sure, should be any minute now.” 

“Oh…” Finn sniffled and shouldered the gym bag that Sami handed over. “Well alright, mate, have a good night. Be safe.” 

“Thanks guys.” Tony said, awkwardly waving them off. 

Finn turned and left with Sami, linking and interlacing their fingers as they walked off. A few last minute goodbyes and goodnights were said to their friends. 

Finn couldn’t stop himself from looking back at the locker room every couple paces or so, just to see if anyone else was coming or going. Frowning when they reached the exit door, Finn wondered if Sami noticed anything unusual about Tony’s behavior. He’d ask later.

* * *

“Yeah, he’s kind of a loner, though, isn’t he?” Sami said. Both hands were behind his neck as he reclined in the hotel bed, comfortable in black band tee shirt and sweatpants. 

“I guess… He said he was waitin’ around fer someone, but who?” Finn sat at Sami’s feet, picking at his own cuticles.

Sami pondered for a moment. “Maybe one of the cruiserweight guys? I dunno, hon.” 

Finn pouted. 

He liked Tony, sure. Liked him as much as the next guy in the locker room who smiled and made polite small talk. They all earned and gave respect to each other for their hard work and their loyalty to the insane business in which they lived. There was nothing special about 99% of Finn’s interactions with the dozens of faces he saw every week. 

This night, however, with Tony, was the 1%. 

“I just don’t want him to be alone or somethin’... After what he’s been through recently, y’know?” Finn mumbled, standing up now to decompress his diaphragm. 

“I know, angel… He’s a tough guy though, I’m sure he could handle it even if he was?” Sami tried his best. “And if you’re really concerned, why don’t you ask for his phone number next time you see him?”

“Yeah…” Finn decided to try and shake the thoughts away. Sami was right, as he usually was, and Sami was also hungry. Like he usually was. 

“Ya probably want me to feed ya now, huh?” Finn looked away from his fingernails to his husband and his wonderful round-cheeked face. 

“I wasn’t gonna mention it while you were upset…” Sami mumbled. “You wanna watch a movie and snuggle after dinner?” 

“I’m not upset.” Finn shook his head. “I t’ink there’s a store across the way here, I’ll go grab you a sandwich or somethin’. An’ yeah, that sounds good.”

“Okay… no meat.” Sami warned, earning a chuckle from Finn.

* * *

After Finn had thoroughly irritated the girl at the check-out desk for insisting that the whole-wheat something or other vegetable sandwich was completely vegan, he aimlessly strolled around the rest of the snack shop. He passed by the chips, the candy and the beer until he found the grab-and-go, hoping for a salad or fruit for a snack. 

What he found next to the strawberry cups, was a still-flying-solo Tony Nese, with a thing of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream in each hand. He hadn’t changed from his locker room clothes, aside from letting his long hair fall loosely around his face now. A gym bag was strapped to his back, meaning he probably hadn’t checked in anywhere yet. 

“Oh! Hello again!” Finn smiled, bigger than anticipated, at the sight. 

“Ah! Um, hey… again!” Tony stuttered. 

There it was again. He was being weird, but for what reason? And how did he get to the same hotel store so fast if he was waiting for someone when they left? That would only be possible if…

“Tony, did…” Finn started, then wondered if he was intruding or simply just caring too much. He remembered what Sami said in the hotel though, and decided it was okay in this context. 

“Did what?” Tony asked, dumbstruck. 

“Did… Did you leave right after me an’ my husband did?” Finn cocked an eyebrow involuntarily. He tried to relax his face into something less suspicious. 

“Oh uh…” Tony looked to the ice cream, as if it would offer a cheat code to this conversation. “Yeah I uh… right after you guys.” 

Finn glanced around the small store. The only other people inside were pedestrians minding their own business. Finn couldn’t help it. 

“Tony, are ya travellin’ alone?” He spat it out finally. 

“Um. Yes.” Tony quit the charade. 

“Oh…” Finn felt his heart sank. He had unfortunately witnessed all the betrayal and indecent bullshit that Tony had been put through on 205 Live at the hands of his so-called friends. Now no one even had the decency to make sure he got from show-to-show safely? Unacceptable. 

“Well would you like to come room with me and Sami?” Finn blurted out; word vomit. 

Tony blinked. “You? Uh…” 

“I mean! Only if ya want to! No pressure! And y’know, if I’m overstepping, please let me know and I’ll leave ya alone… if you wanna be alone, I mean, that’s completely yer choice I just-” 

“Hey. Uh. Yeah. That sounds great.” Tony cut Finn off, saving him from his own ramble. 

“Really?” Finn beamed again. “Okay, I’ll wait for you!”

* * *

Finn knocked on his own hotel room door. 

“Darlin’ are ya naked?” He called through the door. 

“Do you want me to be?” Sami yelled back. 

Finn snorted, only slightly embarrassed. “He’s… funny,” was whispered to Tony. 

He swiped the keycard and invited Tony in with him, both carrying bags from the store. Sami looked up, casually at first, then sprang up with alarm at the sight of company. 

“Oh, hey! Are we uh… Finn is this…” Sami stammered, awkwardly flattening the wrinkles from his tee shirt. 

“What?” Finn asked, tossing him the plastic bag of groceries. 

“Are we doin’... cause remember last time you brought someone back to the hotel we uh-” Sami’s eyes darted between the two of them. 

“OH. God, Sami, no!” Finn laughed, exasperated. 

“I’m just checking!” Sami held his hands up in defense. “Welcome to our room, Tony, I hope you like snuggles.” 

Tony smiled and threw his bag to the floor. Sure, on paper, this was a bizarre interaction. He barely knew Finn and Sami was damn near a stranger. But something about the calm and contentedness in the room kept him from protesting or changing his mind. The air was so happy and light; something he hadn’t felt in weeks. 

Hell, months actually. 

The three made themselves comfortable on the king sized bed, all sitting cross legged with snacks and pillows. They agreed on some dumb movie to keep on for background noise, but kept themselves entertained just with each others company. Stories were exchanged from Ireland, Canada and Long Island. They talked about working out, food, the weather, favorite cities, Sami’s impression of Cesaro, Finn’s weight lifting noises, and Tony’s old bondage ring gear. 

“It wasn’t bondage inspired!” He exclaimed, teary eyed from laughter. 

“I’m just sayin’ it gave me some ideas!” Sami shrugged. 

Finn yawned and turned the clock over to see the time. Neon numbers flashed 2:04AM. 

“Holy shit, lads.” He said after. “It’s past yer bedtime, ginger snap.” 

Sami yawned in turn and offered a few snaps of his fingers in response to his unfortunate nickname. “Alright…” 

“Guys, I can uh…” Tony looked around the room. Of course, the married couple got a room with only one bed. That just made sense; they hadn’t been expecting company, after all. He considered offering to take the floor for sleep, but thought better of it. 

“Yer more than welcome to sleep here, mate.” Finn said plainly. He crawled out of bed to pull his shirt off and leave it on the floor before climbing back in and cuddling up to Sami’s chest. 

Tony couldn’t help but smile at their closeness, maybe with just a twinge of envy. Shrugging himself, he got in the bed and wrapped himself up in the plush comforter. 

“Goodnight.” He muttered, finally taking his turn to yawn.

* * *

Tony was forced awake the next morning from the harsh brightness of the sun, peeking in through the half-assed shade in the hotel window. His eyes struggled to stay open among the rays, but once they did, he realized that he was face-to-face with full lips and a button nose. 

Finn was deep asleep, with a fluffy orange head nuzzled into his neck. 

It took Tony a moment to feel a muscled arm, rivaling his own, strewn over his chest. He looked down at it fondly, then tried to rest a few minutes more. Once his eyes were closed again, he took the time to notice that none of his muscles were sore. His head didn’t hurt; jaw wasn’t clenched. The temptation to stretch came over him as it dawned on him- this was without question the best night’s sleep he had gotten in months. 

The warmth and comfort of friends almost convinced him to stay in bed even longer than anticipated, but he commanded himself to glance at the clock. Now that he actually had the proper energy to dedicate to a gym session, he knew it should start sooner rather than later.

9:32AM. 

Carefully, he peeled Finn’s arm off of his chest and tried his best to slide out of bed without waking anyone. Finn’s arm was placed onto the bed surface with the precision of a needle on a record. He whimpered and twitched a little, making Tony’s breath hitch, but did not wake up. 

On his toes, Tony crept over to his gym bag and shouldered it, silently as possible. He could change from his sleep clothes at the hotel gym so the husbands could enjoy their peace. Glancing back one more time, he caught himself smiling again as Finn’s arm coiled around Sami’s. They were the perfect couple, big and little spoon, peas in a pod, PB & J but still managed to make plenty of room for Tony to fit so comfortably in. 

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Tony’s head. 

He remembered last night and the overflow of snacks and snuck over to the hotel fridge. Grabbing the complimentary pad and pen that every hotel left, he wrote out a little message before sneaking off to work out.

* * *

Finn groaned as he stretched his arms and legs as far as they could stretch. Sami was awoken by his moving and yawned, pulling Finn’s back toward his own chest. 

“Hey…” Finn twisted around to face him and whispered a ‘good morning’. 

“Hey…” Sami responded, eyes delicately adjusting to daylight. Finn, not yet prepared to wake up, snuggled his head under Sami’s chin and relished in the warmth and softness of his husband’s body. 

“Aw, Tony left…” Sami said in his scratchy sleep-filled voice. 

“Mmm… I hope he slept well.” Finn said, muffled as his face was smushed into Sami’s collar bones. 

“Me too.” Sami aimlessly rubbed Finn’s back until they both nearly fell back asleep. Finn realized he was in danger of being late and tried to shake himself awake and out of Sami’s grip. 

“I gotta get up…” He said, more to himself than Sami. He climbed over his husband, momentarily straddling his hips. Now, unable to resist, Sami pulled Finn back down to his chest into a cozy embrace, rolling over so he was pinned.

“Ah, no!” Finn laughed. “You’re making me lazy!” 

“Be lazy with meee…” Sami buried his face in Finn’s neck, giving kisses here and there. 

“Get outta here!” Finn scratched at his back for a minute before Sami succommed and rolled to the side, allowing him the freedom to start his day. Finn glanced at the clock. 

9:54AM. 

He padded, barefoot, to the fridge for a refreshing drink of water to assist in the wake-up process. Rubbing his eyes, he opened the tiny fridge door and gasped. 

Next to his water bottle sat an unopened Ben & Jerry’s pint with a hotel notepad stuck to it. In messy handwriting, it read 

“Thanks for being awesome! And remember to treat yourself! -TN… 8!” 

Finn couldn’t suppress the giggles as he tore the thing open and, despite the early hour, allowed himself one spoonful of _Chubby Hubby_ and, appropriately enough, sauntered over to Sami to give him an ice cold kiss.


End file.
